The Chibi Seme Adventure
by Quick speed
Summary: With Germany's newly discovered feelings he just couldn't be happier...Until Italy's abduction! While meeting new friends along the way, Germany must adventure and fight to save his beloved friend. This has slight yaoi and rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction. I will try my best to update this story regularly. All of the characters are chibi (I'll probably mention that a lot). This is a crossover. If you don't the anime Ai No Kusabi, it doesn't really matter. I know very little of Hetalia so please correct me if I have made any mistakes. The third couple in this story are based off the characters in my ****earlier stories. **

**Before you read this story it might be a good idea to know what an uke and seme is. **

**Wait no more. ****Welcome to The Chibi Seme Adventure!**

* * *

"Take him away!" The big man screams, frightening the line of others that stood in front of the king's throne. King Lisarn always commands with the iron fist, showing his people of no pity and no mercy. A very demanding king too and a kind that grubs as much as can from them. Hated and feared by everyone. The king had short gray hair with a golden crown with a countless number of gem stones sitting above his head, making him look big and powerful.

Everyone watched in terror as they witnessed the slave almost wrapped in chains being dragged along the floor by the king's guards. They could tell his fate by the sound of his screams "Please! No! No! I'll do anything!" The poor man's voice lowered as he became further away.

Right now is his time of deciding if his servants are good enough to live in the castle. If not, then it's death. Once Lisarn has enough of them, he will simply send them for their execution. What a time of misery.

His entire castle has death and torture written all over it; the walls made of cobble stone and ripped, red carpets and candles that made the place stink. A torture chamber in the dungeons probably.

He sat back in his throne taking another sip of from his wine glass, waiting for his next order. The second one slowly stepped forward and pulling a chain. He wore a black cloak that hid almost all of his body, all that is visible are his glowing red eyes, white horns that came through the top of his hood and white wings on his back. "I have what you wished for, my lord" he said quietly and pulled his chain with greater force. As he pulled, a little dirty cage appeared from a shadow and reviled a small chibi boy inside. He huddled in a corner, hiding his frightened face. Everyone crowed around it, trying to catch a glimpse of him. The King narrowed his eyes as he watched everyone look at his prize "Don't scare it!" with his powerful and frightening voice that echoed throughout the room, everyone backed away from the cage.

To make matters worse, the King's beloved Queen opened the double doors and pushed past the crowed of servants with her long white and red dress sweeping across the marble floor. A queen this time but just as nasty. She slowly stepped towards the cage knowing nothing of what's inside. Her evil eyes widened as he noticed the chibi boy inside "A chibi!" she screamed and hid behind her King. "Don't be scared Marissa. A chibi won't do any harm. Kendrick I told you I need three! Is this one an uke?" he asked with his finger's drumming on the arm of the throne, the boy with the cloak sighed and lifted his head up "Yes my lord. He is definitely an uke" The Queen Marissa tilted her head in confusion "How can you tell an uke from a seme...and what is so special about an uke?" Kendrick sighed again "Uke and seme have different auras. Also, certain ukes hold the spirit of the Lorida flower. An enchanted flower that is. It needs three ukes to open to activate it's true power. It can even call back a poor soul" His words of wisdom fascinated the Queen.

Lisarn rolled his eyes and stood up "Do you think I'm an idiot!? Of course I know about the flower and the ukes. I want to know the secrets of what the flower holds! Just one will not do, I need more!" Kendrick's face change to normal to annoyed, there are no chibi ukes or seme in the kingdom of Lorida. Finding one requires patience and and skill, it's not an easy job. He clenched his fist and handed the chain over to Lisarn. "Yes my lord..." he said quietly and left the room.

**Meanwhile...**

Somewhere outside the silver gates of Lorida, was a little place...well... more like a small field. Two friends played out in the open space, its a nice day too; the sun is out and not a single cloud in the sky.

Two chibis, one of them sat on a large rock with his hands covering his eyes "Drei...Zwei...Eins...Ready or not, here I come!" he said and jumped off the rock. The good old game of Hide And Seek, what fun.

The finder was dressed in green and black leather gloves, his blond hair slicked all the way back and not a single strand hanging over his face. As he looked further into the distance, he spotted his hider in the middle of the open pretending to be a tree "Italy I can see you!" he shouted and began running to the chibi hider. As he got closer, Italy was harder to spot.

Italy decided to give up acting like a tree and attempted to run to his finder. Instead he tripped over and got lost in the tall grass "Germany help!" he called as he found himself lost inside a dark green prison. Germany sighed and ran into the patch of high grass and became lost himself "Germany! I can't see you!" Both of them ran through the grass hoping to find each other, using only the sound of their voices as a map. Germany was so determinant to find his Italy, he ran through the grass like a giant knocking down a forest of trees that stood in his way.

The sound of Italy's frightened voice became louder. Before Germany could react, Italy tripped over again, as he fell, he grabbed hold of Germany and they both fell to the floor. Italy had a soft landing as he laid on top of his friend, their faces were only a few inches away making Germany's face blush red like a cherry. A cute smile appeared on Italy's face "Ciao" he said as his smile grew brighter. They both stood up, still lost in the grassy forest but decided to look for a way out together "Germany, lets hold hands so we don't get separated" he said with joy and took hold of Germany's hand.

Some time past and the two chibis sat on the large rock enjoying the setting sun. Not saying a word, just enjoying each other's company. While Italy was looking into the distance, Germany was battling with his mind. This is the perfect time to confess to Italy about his feelings for him, or is it not? Whether it is or not, Germany just wanted to get it off his chest. They have been friends for so long but it's gone by in a flash.

"Germany" Italy muttered and snapped Germany out of his mind battle "Vhat?" With a smile, Italy replied "I love this time, sometimes I just want to fly into the sunset...I wish we could fly" Germany closed his eyes and sighed "Italy, there is something I need to tell you"

With this moment so peaceful it was almost impossible to destroy. Or is it?

Something medium sized and white flying high up in the sky and slicing through the clouds. It's front feet stretched out ready to catch it's victim. This monster was white and covered with scales, bat-like wings fully extended and mouth ready to breath fire if it needed to. Indeed a dragon. It's claws opened up as it lowered closer to the ground.

As the dragon became closer to his prey, an evil smile and devilish eyes set on the poor soul.

"Germany...can you hear something?" Italy asked in worry as they both could hear a strange flapping noise.

"Your mine now" the strange dragon whispered, his claws shank into Italy's clothes from behind and with such speed the dragon flew back into the sky carrying Italy with him "Germany! HELP!" he screamed and became so frightened that tears started to stream down his face.

It was flying with great speed and and with the powerful wings, it gained hight quickly. Before Germany could lose them, he jumped off the large rock and ran after the trail. He took two lugers and fired them, with the distance so far it was impossible to hit it. Italy could do nothing but watch as Germany's image started to fade away in with the clouds "GERMANY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Germany stopped running a caught his breath, the dragon and Italy are now completely out of sight. "Italy..." he muttered and a small tear formed in his eye. He took a deep breath and started walking in the monster's direction. Germany would give up so easily, especially when it came to Italy.

"Don't worry Italy...I will find you"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger there but I rather not make the chapters too long. Please review this story, that will be much appreciated. A Luger is a German handgun by the way, just encase you didn't know The second chapter is on it's way. Until then I bid you farewell from Quick Speed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews so far. I don't own any of the characters apart from my OCs. Enjoy!**

"Must keep going...Must keep going...Must keep going" Germany muttered to himself. He was walking in the dragon's direction for hours, not stopping, just walking. The sun had set completely and its now almost pitch black, the only light he had was the moon. Sleeping wasn't on his mind, only Italy...What's going to happen to him? Who would kidnap an innocent chibi?

His luck is slowly running out, with out enough light it was very hard to see. He kept walking even though his legs were about to give up, before that he walked face first into a tree. _Then_ he collapsed "Urgh..." The exhausted chibi lifted his head up and noticed a very dim and red light. After he stepped closer he found that it was a small fire. Germany walked over to it for warmth but he noticed only one person using it; another chibi boy. He was a little different from the others, he had red hair, red fox ears and tail. Human but animal features, not very common in this area. The chibi fox was sound asleep near the fire. Germany thought it wouldn't hurt to just sit beside the it, as he felt like his feet were about to freeze and fall off. Its so cold.

He was about to step forward until he felt someone's breath at the back of his head. Germany turned around and before him stood an angry wolf in it's attack position. Not a regular wolf; red fur and half the size of a door, very large indeed. The growling wolf shown his sharp teeth, imagine the bite from this large beast. In a flash, Germany took out his luger at pointed at the wolf's head. He had never seen anything like it, how can a wolf be this big? As he was about to fire it, the luger began to feel cold and slowly it froze completely into ice. "Please don't shoot him...He is only protecting me" Germany turned his head and the chibi fox was awake with his hand reaching out. With the fox's power, he unfroze the luger leaving Germany speechless "Vhat!? How did you do that?"

"No harm...that's not it..." the wolf spoke and caught Germany's attention. Right before his eyes he watched the red wolf change...another chibi. This one has red hair too, pointy ears and a red tail. His skin and eyes are white like snow "What do you want?" the wolf chibi asked with arms crossed. Germany narrowed his eyes 'V_hat a strange bunch' _he thought "I'm looking for my friend, some dragon-like beast snatched him away."

The wolf's eyes widened as soon as he heard those words "I've heard the same story, another poor soul was snatched a few days ago. Sorry about the fright, I fear that my little fox will face the same fate as your friend and the other chibi."

"Come and sit with us" the chibi fox offered, all three of the chibis sat near the fire trying to warm up.

What does some monster want with Italy? What will happen to him and what cold heart would go to such measures? With out Italy all Germany could feel is nothing but emptiness, he missed that sweet voice and warmth felt in his company. "My name is Raphael and this is Xavier. What's your name" The chibi vulpine asked while playing with his tail. "Germany...do you know anything this kidnapping...thing?" The wolf and fox both shook their heads, but still...hope is not gone just yet. Xavier clicked his fingers and offered "We'll help you find your friend"

**Meanwhile in the Lorida castle...**

_'What's going on? Where am I? Germany!' _

Kendrick roamed the corridors looking for the King's chamber, pulling the chain of the second cage. Poor Italy, having no idea of what happened and what is going to happen. He sat shaking inside the cage, so scared that he could hardly move or talk. The more steps Kendrick travelled, the more frightened Italy became.

Most of the corridors have a green marble floor with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a very well lit place and the entire castle was equipped with luxury. Not the dungeons of course. Aside from the nice floor and chandeliers, the walls are almost covered with creepy paintings of all the previous Kings and Queens. Not one of them had a smiling face, only a frown, or how some people like to call it _A-face-like-a-bulldog. _

Italy opened his eyes and the luxurious surroundings caught his attention, also the man pulling the cage's chain "Um...Sir" he spoke. Kendrick turned around and kicked cage causing it to shake "Shut up!" he shouted. The frightened chibi scooted into the corner and huddled in more fear.

Kendrick made it and opened the double doors to the King's chamber. A very large chamber that is; massive space, large windows, a king sized bed and a dark red carpet.

"My Lord, I have what you wanted. The third will be obtained shortly" Lisarn was staring out of his window, looking over his starving kingdom. He turned around and as soon as he caught sight of Italy, a disturbing grin appeared on his stubbly face. "My my. How adorable...I like this one" Kendrick rolled his eyes and stepped forwarded "This one was a lot easier then the first." Italy noticed a bigger cage in the corner of the room with other snatched chibi inside.

Lisarn stepped closer to the cage, taking a closer look at Italy "I can see my plot is coming together quite nicely...Put this one with the other" he spoke with a horrifying tone. The cage was dragged along the floor leaving a trail of mud, Lisarn didn't look very impressed by the new muddy pattern on his carpet. Kendrick sighed in deep sorrow as he placed Italy with the other chibi inside the large, iron cage. As he walked away while pulling his chain, he turned his head and noticed Italy looking at him. His big and frightened eyes are filling with tears and ready to drip down his face. "I'm sorry" he whispered and went to grab the gold door handle. Before his could, it flew open and almost smacked him in the face. He backed off while growling at however blew open the door.

Kendrick quickly stepped out of the way as a younger boy ran straight past him "Father!" he called and caught the King's attention "Amari!? What is the matter?" The prince stopped to catch his breath then came out with it "I just received the most horrible news! Venitom has threatened to attack us!" Lisarn has never seen his only son worry this much, this is definitely terrible news. "Threats from Venitom...this is bad news...Kendrick...send for more knights..." he muttered with shock. Kendrick rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance "Oh please. We were at war with Venitom twelve years ago and we claimed the victory. Lorida is crumbling anyway, it will not be necessary to worry so much" has said then walked off. Lisarn narrowed his eyes with anger, pulled out his silver bracelet and clenched his fist, turning the bracelet black. The collar around Kendrick's neck tightened and suddenly it's weight grew heavier. With a loud gasp, he dropped to the floor. The sound of choking horrified Italy and Amari but they are both powerless over the King. Kendrick laid in agony, the hard struggle to breath and the weight of the collar. His whimpers, painful choking the feeling of his neck slowly being crushed made him cry out in agony. Lisarn turned his bracelet back to normal, realising him from the pain and the risk of suffocation. "Did you not hear me? I said send for more knights and get that third uke NOW!" he shouted.

Kendrick slowly stood up with his hand gently rubbing his aching neck, he glared with his blood eyes and walked off "Yes my Lord"

**What a horrible King. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I bid you farewell from Quick Speed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait, I lost the internet for a few weeks and also had writers block. Don't worry my very few fans. Welcome**** to chapter 3. I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

Shortly after Kendrick went off to finish his job, Lisarn continued to look over his kingdom "The last uprising almost killed me, you and your sister...of course you were only an infant back then...Amari, you are not old enough to be become king" his words didn't catch the prince's attention, instead he focused on the locked up Chibis. "Father...what will happen to them?" Lisarn turned around to see his son's worried face "Their fate is no concern of yours. Leave this chamber" The King watched his son walk away, he then looked back at the Chibis thinking of what he should do with them after they serve their new purpose. Thinking of their fate is the last of his worries; the recent threats from Venitom stunned him, another uprising could wipe out Lorida completely. So he feared.

The King walked out of his chamber at a rushed pace, leaving the Chibis behind. Italy looked to his left and found the other prisoner, he hid face as he was completely huddled into the freezing corner. He scooted over to the scared Chibi to take a closer look, slowly took out his finger and lightly poked the Chibi's head. Nothing, Italy began to poke him over and over again until he got a response "Stop doing that!" he snapped. It made Italy jump a little but it didn't stop him from trying "Ciao...My name is Italy, what is your name?" he asked with his voice steady but sweet and a bright smile on his face. With a sigh, the other Chibi lifted his head up and finally had shown his face; his hair is a very dark shade of brown, almost black. As well as his eyes "Riki..." he answered quietly.

Italy scooted a little bit closer, he wanted to start a conversation to calm both himself and Riki. "How long have you been here?" he asked and waited for an answer "Only a few days"

"What do you think will happen to us?" Riki asked while he stretched out his arms. Italy took a few seconds to think about it but a new question emerged into his mind "What does he want with us?" Italy's question alerted Riki, as he remembered what Kendrick said "I remember! I think his name is Kendrick, he said something about an enchanted flower that needs three Ukes to open. That means there will be another guest coming soon"

* * *

The sun has now replaced the moon, adding more light to the place. It's not very warm though, the sun may bright but it is very cold. Winter is almost here. While shivering a little, Germany walked beside the strange people. To him Raphael seemed okay, it was Xavier that worried him "Vhat are you?" he asked. "What a strange question. You know the wolf part but I rather the rest to remain a mystery" Germany decided to leave it at that and not asking any more questions about him.

"I have no idea how my gun just froze. How did you do that?" Germany asked again but this time to Raphael "It is some kind of mutation of mine, but I can do much more then freeze things."

"Hold on. Does one of you know why Italy has been stolen?" Germany asked while slowing down his walking pace "We both know nothing of this situation but I have a feeling that we'll find out eventually. All I have is a rumour about some strange gate"

A gate? What kind of gate?

Their short thought of the strange gate was suddenly interrupted by a shaking bush. More trouble? Xavier changed back into his red wolf form and started to investigate. He prepared himself to attack if he needed to. The wolf slowly took another step and with a sudden jump a small rabbit emerged and hopped out of the dead bush. Xavier grunted and sat down as he watched the small rabbit hop away. Raphael rolled his eyes and asked "Not to course a fuss but were are we going?" Xavier perked his ears up and turned his head "I'm following the monster's scent, that is all. Can you hear something?"

A faint sound slowly getting louder, it sounded like a person...singing. The trio stepped towards the noise to take closer look. It was like faint humming but perhaps from a long distance, but as they are at a smaller range the humming sound was definitely close. The large wolf slowly poked his head through the dead bush to see if he could find anything, but his red fur made very poor camouflage. A short but loud scream of fright busted through all of their ears. The ear aching scream made Xavier jump, as he did, he managed to rip the entire dead rose bush from the ground.

In just a few seconds, Germany recognised the voice. He grunted in annoyance and walked over to the frighted screamer "Vhat are you doing here France?" He asked as he looked up and found the other Chibi handing on to a tree branch; a weak one. "What is that thing?!" the hanging Chibi screamed with his legs jiggling with fright. "The _thing _has feelings you know" Xavier said as he changed back into his regular form. Germany felt his patience slowly disappearing as he clenched his fists "Come down!" he yelled. "That thing will eat me!" Xavier rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth "I don't eat junk food"

The old, rotten tree branch snapped and France fell from the short hight and landed into a pile of orange leaves. Shortly after the fall, he popped his head out and looked around for any other danger. Not knowing there is a birds nest sitting on the top of his head. Raphael's fox ears and tail suddenly caught Frances attention, he leaped out of the dead leaf pile and ran to the red head vulpine. Raphael's eyes widened as France grabbed hold of his cheeks "Your face is so cute! I just want to lick it!" What a strange first impression, only met a few seconds ago and already speaking in such a way. Raphael wore a slightly annoyed expression on his face as he looked at France. Out of his control, the fox's right ear began to twitch. "I will squash you like a bug" Xavier growled as he stepped closer to scare off France, he shrieked like a little girl and hid behind Germany in only a slit second.

'I'm wasting my time' Germany thought as he turned around to face France. "Did anyone pass by here?" he asked and crossed his arms. France's face lit up as he had an answer "Yes! Someone did pass by a few hours ago. He asked me if I have seen a dog around here" Raphael tilted his head in confusion "A dog?" a little random but that is it. "He said he was looking for his mongrel. I just assumed he meant dog"

Xavier sighed and looked down with annoyance, is helping out always a good idea? "What did this person look like?" Anything to work with, little to no information. It seamed hopeless. "He stands out; about our hight, very long blonde hair and telling by his clothes he was far from home. I don't know where he went but he was pretty worried about some animal." How strange but it doesn't add much to the situation. Why would a person search far and wide for a dog rather then hiring some kind off rescue search party.

With this going on, something just popped into France's mind...something is missing "Germany, where is Italy?"

**Sorry to leave it there and again sorry for the wait. I'm starting to loose motivation for writing this story but I am willing to keep updating and doing my best not to disappoint any fans. Also very sorry about the mistakes. I do read this through before I post it but some mistakes somehow manage to slip. Writing style isn't the best either. Oh well. A review will be much appreciated. From Quick Speed, I bid you farewell. **


End file.
